I've wanted you for so long
by thisgirlwhowrites
Summary: MakaxKid, Rated M for lemon stuff later on. Maka has been getting nightmares recently, when a friend calls to hang out they grow more closer than expected. -more chapters on the way-
1. Nightmares

Maka tossed and turned in her bed, a month or two ago she started getting nightmares. Her nightmares were similar to Soul's, instead of him coming out of her stomach, she was coming out of his. Most nights she woke up screaming, Soul would stay up for hours trying to comfort her and get her to go back to sleep. Sometimes he would lay in the same room with her, but because of the black blood and his own nightmares, he tries to not do that too often.

Tonight, Soul had gone to sleep early, she wasn't go to wake him up for her sake. Sitting up in her bed after jolting awake, she brought her knees up to her chest, covering her head with her arms.

* * *

Kid had been sitting on the couch, making sure to sit on the middle cushion to not throw off the symmetry of the couch. Liz and Patty were in their room, blaring music, 'prettying themselves up'. He sighed, not really enjoying just sitting there listening to them. Taking out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts, stopping on "Maka". Staring at her name, he hadn't seen her in a while, they were both busy with missions lately. Clicking on her name he called her, listening to the dial tone, before hearing her shaky voice answer, "H-hello?"

"Maka, it's Kid, are you alright? You seem a bit shaken up?" Maka let out a small sigh into the receiver when hearing Kid's voice. "I'm f-fine. Just a bad dream that's all. What's up?" Kid glanced at the clock on the table. It was 10 o'clock at night, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, Liz and Patty are being quite disturbing, and it's rather boring by myself. I could come over if you'd like?" Maka glanced to the clock on the nightstand, she nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Sure, that sounds nice."

* * *

Once Kid had made it to Maka and Soul's apartment he rapped his knuckles against the door lightly. He had brought eight movies, perfectly symmetrical, and a bag of snacks. As Maka opened the door he smiled handing her the bag with the movies, "You may pick whichever movie you wish, I brought snacks as well." Maka's lips curved into a small smile, "Okay, would you like anything to drink?" She asked, looking through the movies, picking the one that wasn't horrifying or sappy she slipped it into the DVD player. "Just water," Kid closed the door, slipping his shoes off before going to sit on the middle cushion of her couch, "Maybe you could tell me about this dream of yours? If you're okay with it that is?" Maka looked up from the water she was pouring, staying silent, she put the water jug back into the fridge and handed him his glass of water. Giving a small nod, she told him about the first part of her dream, then continued on, staring at a stain on the carpet.

"We were all playing basketball outside, Black*Star had said something that made Soul angry so he went home while I stayed behind. After a while I apologized for his actions then went home, but when I opened the door.." She paused for a moment, drawing in a breath as she closed her eyes. "He was dead. No blood, or wound, just dead. I didn't know what to do, so I went outside for help, but no one was there. I ran back to the basketball court only to find everyone there gone too. Hoping that someone would still be around, I went to the school, but not even Papa or Lord Death was there, everyone was _gone_, so I ran back home. Once I got there, Soul was gone too, but before I could say anything, everything went black, and I felt like I was being stabbed."

After hearing this, Kid regretted bringing the subject up. Instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around the meister, pulling her into his tight embrace. 'Actions speak louder than words' He thought to himself. Staying silent for a few moments, holding Maka in his arms he pulled away. "It was only a dream Maka, you have no need to fear. Although if you are still concerned about it, I can speak to my father about it, if you wish.." He trailed off, wondering just what his Dad would do about it. "Or you know that you may always call me, correct? Even if it is late I will answer. You have people who are here for you." Kidd now kissed her affectionately on the forehead, subsequently releasing her in full, aside from one arm which remained slung lazily around her shoulders. He'd found himself quite comfortable in that position.  
"Did Soul seem worried? When you told him? Was he concerned about his safety?"

Maka gave a small nod, "Thank you." Her cheeks tinting light pink as he kissed her forehead. "Not really, he told me they were just nightmares, and that everything would be okay. I've been getting these nightmares often though, and that's what seems to bother him.."

"I see. Have you tried sleeping with him? Even just in the same room may help. Are you keeping yourself warm at night? Being cold induces nightmares. Perhaps you should do something relaxing prior to sleep so that your mind is at ease. There are a number of things that may help." Kidd began to thumb over her shoulder, his brow pinched in concern.  
"Now…Are you worried for Soul's safety?"

"Well I read every night before I go sleep, or I just lay there to relax." She looked back down towards the floor, "he's laid down with me a few times.. but not a lot because of the black blood.. he doesn't want his nightmares spreading to me."

She continued to look down at the floor, her voice softer than before, "I'm _always_ worried for his safety."


	2. Talking

She continued to look down at the floor, her voice softer than before, "I'm _always_ worried for his safety."

* * *

"I see." He paused for a moment, considering. "I don't think you should concern yourself too much. To be honest I can't imagine you ever hurting him. Not even if you went mad." Kid shrugged. "That's only my personal opinion, of course. If you feel unstable and are worried, you could always stay at my place." The Grim Reaper offered, glancing down at the girl. "But overall you do seem normal to me." The movie began to play and so he held her a bit closer, her head on his shoulder and his resting lightly on hers.  
"Thanks for talking to me about it Kid.." she said softly, folding her arms across her chest, as if she were cold.

"It's no problem." He assured her. "It's nice to be of some use." Kid's golden eyes flicked down to Maka, boring into her forest green ones. "Are you cold?" He asked, noticing her crossed arms. Before awaiting an answer he tugged a blanket off of the back of the couch, pulling the girl gently into his lap and wrapping the sheet snugly around her body, his slender arms encasing her as the boy cradled her.

"You look nice with your hair down, you know." He murmured, a light blush staining his cheeks as he complimented her, his eyes glancing back toward the screen. "You should wear it like that more often." It wasn't any secret that Kid had a thing for long hair. It was one of the reasons he found Tsubaki and Liz so beautiful. He only now realized that Maka's hair was long as well and he began to toy with it, his lithe fingers threading through the soft brown tresses in a soothing manner.

A light scarlet color stained Maka's cheeks when she was pulled into his lap, and the blanket was pulled around her, "T-thank you." she whispered. "I was kind of cold."

Maka glanced over to the side at the hair that was over her shoulder and smiled a bit. "I wear it down a lot, but I mostly wear it up because that's how my mom use to do it when she was around when I was little." she glanced back over at him, while he was toying with her hair, which she didn't mind at all.

"No need to thank me." He gave her another small smile.

When she informed him of why she wore it up the boy nodded. "I see. Don't get me wrong; I like it up, too. Your hair is perfectly symmetrical, which is quite the feat. I just meant that it looks pretty framing your face that way as well."

Did he just use the word pretty? He inwardly scolded himself. 'You sound like a gay man.'

At this point in time Kid was paying more attention to Maka than the movie, though he didn't mind that at all. He'd seen the movie before and his friend was much more interesting than any old film, anyhow.

Maka smiled, and gave a soft giggle. She was glad there was someone else who wanted things to be just perfect, even if sometimes he was a pain about, secretly she thought it was it was cute when he'd ramble on about things not being symmetrical. "I try to make sure it's symmetrical just so you don't faint or have a heart attack at school." she giggled softly, looking back up at him.

"Fair enough." He glanced away from her, trying to hide the smile gracing his lips though a small chuckle escaped him. "You're quite a pain in the ass, you know." He smirked down at her. "Though I suppose it would get to me if your pigtails weren't symmetrical, don't you think fainting is a bit of an exaggeration?"

Kid sighed, leaning back slightly and shifting so that Maka's head was resting on the crook of his shoulder now.

"It does irritate me when Soul ruffles your hair. It ruins the perfection and he always manages to throw off your symmetry. It disgusts me. He obviously has no regard for symmetry at all! I mean look at his hair." He shook his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Then again I suppose that is a bit hypocritical of me…" He murmured, clutching onto his bangs. "These damned lines in my hair! They drive me mad! No dye will remove them it throws my entire look off and makes me completely asymmetrical! What I wouldn't give." He pouted slightly, his brow furrowed. "You're lucky you have flawless symmetry. It is the most basic aspect of beauty." Golden eyes flicked to green as he turned his head, watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I am shallow, only caring about the way I look." He pursed his lips. "Tch. It's not like I could change my personality anyway."

"An exaggeration?" she giggled softly, "you fainted during the written exam for not getting the K right in your name remember?" she looked up at him smiling. Listening to him as he spoke, she touched one of the lines in his hair, "I like the lines, I think they're unique. They make you who you are, it makes you different, a good different." she shook her head slightly, "You're not being shallow, and you don't need to change your personality." Maka took her hand away from one of the lines in his hair, and smiled at him, "Personally, I like you just the way you are." her shoulders went up with her as she smiled.

"But that was me making the mistake." He countered, glancing away stubbornly. "If I am the problem then it makes me ill. I feel unworthy. I cannot even write a proper 'K'." The boy shifted uncomfortably as he admitted this.

When she touched his hair he shut his eyes, his brow furrowing in disgust. "How could you even want to touch them?! They are flaws; mistakes." At her words his eyes expanded in disbelief. "…Unique?!" He asked. "How could you possibly think they are unique?"

As she told him she liked him the way he was he felt his cheeks heat and looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Really?" He asked quietly, glancing back to her emerald orbs. "My obsession with symmetry and all?" Kid felt himself squeeze her a bit tighter, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Thank you, Maka. I like you the way you are, too."

Maka watched calmly as he rambled on about how he disgusted himself. Then smiled as his eyes went wide. When his cheeks flushed she giggled softly, "Your obsession with symmetry and all." she smiled, "It's nice having someone else who likes everything to be perfect." she scratched the back of her head softly with her arm looking away. After a moment, she blushed and lowered her arm then looked back up at the set of golden eyes looking at her. "I'm glad someone does."


	3. Arguement

Maka watched calmly as he rambled on about how he disgusted himself. Then smiled as his eyes went wide. When his cheeks flushed she giggled softly, "Your obsession with symmetry and all." she smiled, "It's nice having someone else who likes everything to be perfect." she scratched the back of her head softly with her arm looking away. After a moment, she blushed and lowered her arm then looked back up at the set of golden eyes looking at her. "I'm glad someone does."

* * *

"You sort of remind me of a better version of myself in that way. You're less obsessed with perfection but you are very organized and neat. Those are wonderful qualities to harbor." He turned to look at her once more, a corner of his mouth quirking upward. "Thank you." He stated lowly, brushing a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear. Kid found himself entranced by her alluring green orbs and began to lean in, cupping her cheek gently. Maka was still blushing when he had tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Gold eyes flicked from hers down to her mouth and back again, cautiously asking for permission. When she made no move to protest he began to press his lips softly against hers, only grazing them until he finally decided to deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately he was interrupted prior to doing so by a third voice.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" Soul entered the room, practically fuming at the sight before him. Kid immediately jumped, nearly falling off of the couch as he ungracefully broke his lips away from Maka's. "I can explain…" Death the Kid began. "Oh, I bet you can!" Soul grabbed him by the collar, pressing him up against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MEISTER?!" Kid gave a thin frown, glancing straight into Soul's crimson eyes, which only seemed darker with rage. "I suggest you release me right now or this won't end well for you."

Maka looked over at her weapon who of course already had Kid by the collar against the wall yelling in his face, she stood up slowly walking towards him. She really hated how he couldn't control his anger, "Maaaaakkkaaa CHOP." A book was in her hand out of nowhere and landed straight in the middle of Soul's head.

"MAKA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Soul yelled angrily, rubbing the throbbing spot on his head. Maka glanced at Soul giving him a 'not now' look, Kid simply stood, straightening out his collar and patting his shirt. "Perhaps I should get going." He glanced at Maka apologetically, stepping over to her and taking her hand. "Remember you can call me if you need anything."

Maka pouted once hearing Kid saying he was leaving.

His golden eyes flicked toward Soul who was standing once more. "I'll text you." He muttered lowly, stealing a kiss to her forehead before slipping on his shoes and exiting the door.

"DAMN KID! Maka why would you hit me like that?! I WAS PROTECTING YOU DAMMIT!" Soul Eater crossed his arms angrily, turning his nose the other way as a petulant child would.

"I didn't need you to protect me Soul! I don't protect you every time Blair sticks her breasts in your face. I can handle myself, that's what a Maka chop is for, unless I need to test it again?!" Maka growled, frowning at him.

* * *

Kid plopped down haphazardly on his bed, which was very unlike him, though he couldn't help the small smile which graced his lips. Maka had kissed him back, didn't she? In the moments which she could. The blush on her cheeks made it apparent that she had enjoyed it. The Grim Reaper rolled over, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and texting her.

_{Text Message:} Hey. Sorry about that I hope I didn't get you into trouble with your Mom. ;) {sent}_

He hoped she'd know that he was referring to Soul as her Mother and pressed send, shutting it with a snap. The boy considered something and reopened it, typing yet another message as well.

_{Text message:} But really I enjoyed that. It was nice. I would like to do it again sometime soon, if you would like the same. {Sent}_

"ACTUALLY YES, YOU DO!" Soul pointed out angrily, crossing his arms. "Besides I mean really you bring Kid here and suck face right in front of me?! Why don't you have some manners?!" The white-haired boy growled stubbornly, his red eyes narrowing into slits. He couldn't deny that he was jealous, though he hoped it wasn't apparent. Maka was his meister, she was his friend, and he'd liked her longer than Kidd had. It wasn't fair.

Maka felt her phone buzz in her pocket which she knew it was Kid she took a breath, "Actually Soul, you were asleep." She slipped a pair of shoes on and made a huffing noise, after having a nightmare about losing Soul again and he knew about the nightmares she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "Not cool, Maka. But you know what? Just do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Tch." He went to the fridge and removed the jug of juice, drinking straight from it like he knew the ashy blonde hated.

"I'm going for a walk." she grumbled angrily, walking out of the door and slamming it behind her. After walking down the steps and past the apartment a bit she pulled her phone and read the text messages smiling, then typed away with her thumbs.

_{Text message:} It's okay, I'll probably be in more trouble for going on a walk right now by myself.. I enjoyed it too.. we should. :)_

She pressed the green send button then stuck phone in her pocket, _{Text message sent}_ glancing around to make sure she wasn't being followed or creeped on by anyone.

* * *

"Dammit." Soul sat down, crossing his arms and awaiting her return. He knew it was wrong of him to lash out like that towards her, she didn't deserve it, and besides he didn't even know the whole story.

* * *

Receiving the blonde's messages he immediately sat up. Maybe he could see her now. Maybe she'd like to come over. After a quick check at the room, making sure everything was immaculate and resetting his blankets the boy left the mansion, walking swiftly in hopes of finding her.

_{Text message:} Sooner than expected but alright. :~) That's fine by me. {Sent}_

Kid sent the message, stepping around the corner and finding Maka. "Maka." He gave her a minute smile, pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright? You look angry. Did Soul give you an ear full?" The Grim Reaper sighed. "I would have stayed and fought with him but I thought that it only would have made the situation worse."

Maka smiled and hugged him back, "I'm okay." She pulled slightly away, "He's pretty mad, but after that nightmare I had I really didn't feel staying there and arguing with him.. I think he just needs a little time to cool down. It's okay, I wouldn't want you two to ruin a friendship because of me." Maka averted her gaze to the ground, fighting with her weapon partner always made her mood down.

"Hey." Kid said, tilting her chin up, his piercing golden eyes boring into hers. "Don't worry." He used his thumb to smooth out the crease between her brows. "You will give yourself wrinkles if you keep making that face, and wrinkles are not symmetrical." The boy risked a small, joking smile. "Come, you can stay at my place tonight." He took her hand in his, Maka's skin warm against the Grim Reaper's. "We will talk until you feel better."

Her eyes lightened at the symmetry joke, looking down at their hands for a moment, her gaze went back to his. "Are you sure? I don't want to be intruding?" Kid shook his head, giving a small chuckle. "You wouldn't be intruding Maka, I just invited you."

" I've _always_ admired you." He stated conversationally, gold eyes glancing down at her. "Your kind of courage is what most lack."


	4. I've always admired you

" I've _always_ admired you." He stated conversationally, gold eyes glancing down at her. "Your kind of courage is what most lack."

* * *

The Grim Reaper opened the door to the mansion, softly shutting it behind them. "You may want to walk quietly. We wouldn't want Liz and Patty to come up with rumors " He gave her a twisted smile. It really was hard living with two teenage girls at times.

Maka nodded, she didn't have her normal boots on, so her shoes wouldn't make too much noise.

He led her into his room, happy that it looked just as pristine as he'd left it. "I don't believe you've been in my room before, have you?" He asked. looking around shook her head, "No I haven't been."

Kid looked around his room, closing the door behind them, "I will tell you a secret…" The boy reached in the trunk at the foot of his bed, pulling out a penguin stuffed animal. "I have nightmares about asymmetry often. When I get frightened I like to look at this and it reminds me that not absolutely everything is ugly if it is asymmetrical. It comforts me in a way." He handed her the penguin, which had a white patch right around its left eye. "Don't tell anyone about this or so help me Death…" His brow twitched at the thought.

Maka watched as he pulled a small stuffed penguin with a patch over it's eye out of the trunk. She listened as he talked about it, she took the penguin and twirled around in her hand, running her other hand over it's eye patch. "It's adorable." She smiled.

"Anyway…I found this at a store once and it was the first thing I found aesthetically pleasing without being symmetrical. It allowed me to appreciate other things, though I still detest my hair." He sighed. "I think that I will always despise my hair, unfortunately." The Grim Reaper glanced in his mirror, a pout on his face. He fixed a non-existent blemish on his shirt.

She walked up behind him and peeked her head around, "Well then I guess I'll have to be the one to appreciate your hair for you." she giggled softly, "Because I think it's adorable." a light pink flushed her cheeks as she looked up him in the mirror.

When she peeked from behind him his lips quirked upward. She was so cute. He wrapped his arm around Maka, pulling her small body against his side. They did look sort of good together, he had to admit. Their eyes complemented each other as well as her ashy hair compared to his pitch black tresses. "We need to talk…" He murmured, meeting her eyes through their reflections. "Was what I did today…Was it appropriate?" This was his way of asking if she liked him, if she was alright with him kissing her. Whether or not she'd want him to do it again and perhaps longer this time.

She looked up at him smiling, hearing the words _'we need to talk_' were never really her favorite words, blushing in return, she bit her lip slightly then spoke, "If it wasn't appropriate Kid I would've Maka chopped you, or I wouldn't have kissed back. Which I did neither.. so I'd say it was…" she looked away flushing deep red, _"appropriate_."

When she answered his question his cheeks flushed and he tried to hide his smile but failed, his straight rows of pearly white teeth showing. His hands found her hips and he leaned down, staring deeply into her eyes. "Then I will do it until you say it's not." He murmured lowly, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He readjusted them, his breathing deepened already as the electricity flowed across his body. He pulled back long enough to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, grinning once more prior to claiming her lips again, this time not quite as gently.

"You have a cute laugh." He breathed against her lips, breaking their kiss only for a moment before returning his attention to her.

Maka's cheeks still bright red, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the two of them closer.

"Tell me…" He murmured against the kiss, pulling back only a couple centimeters in order to speak, his half-lidded eyes gazing down into hers. "Tell me when to stop. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable." He said lowly, though the warmth pooling in his stomach despised him for it.

Maka put a hand softly to his cheek looking gently into his eyes, "You wouldn't make me uncomfortable." she whispered. Everything about him drew her in, his personality, his touch, his scent, just most of all him. Her touch was intoxicating, her laugh endearing. Even her scent overwhelmed him and he was afraid of losing control. His body was trembling slightly from his resistance. The Grim Reaper kissed her once more, holding her body flat against his for a few moments before he lifted her up, her thin legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily by her neck.

_'Control yourself, Kid…'_ He growled in his mind. _'It's Maka. Don't hurt her. Don't push your luck.'_

He nodded his head, unable to resist the urge to brush his lips over the smooth skin of her neck. Kid continued to kiss his way along her jaw until he met her lips once more, his hips firmly against hers. The tip of his tongue brushed along hers before darting into her mouth, roaming every inch of it that he could. The green-eyed girl tasted so saccharine… A small, primal grunt released itself from his throat and his hands gripped onto her backside, massaging the mounds of flesh as he used them to hold her up.

Maka was light, certainly not hard to lift and he reveled in that fact. He continued to kiss her, nipping her lower lip softly and smiling against the osculation when he earned a moan. One of his hands found her hip again, kneading it as it rose higher. He was just about to grip her chest when he set her down gently and backed away, shaking his head, his hands pushed distressingly into his hair. "I can't…I need to calm down." He muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed and breathing quickly, attempting to inhale deeply though failing.

"I'm sorry…" He murmured. "I just…I have to control myself with you." The Grim Reaper fell back onto his bed with a groan. "Damn hormones." He spat bitterly, an obvious bulge now visible in his pants. "I'm sorry Maka." The boy repeated.

Maka went and sat beside him as fell back onto the large bed letting out a groan, which she wondered if part of it had to do with his now incredibly tight pants… She crawled up towards the middle and laid down on her stomach next to him listening to what he was saying. "It's okay, Kid. Really." She smiled, looking over at him. She reached over moving a piece of hair out of his face.

He blushed when he noticed her glance at his pelvis and his eyes flicked away from hers. "Well this is humiliating…" He murmured.

Upon looking back at her he groaned again, covering his face with his hands. Why did she have to be so beautiful and alluring? Why did she have to be laying right next to him, on his bed, where he could feel the heat of her body? He shifted his legs uncomfortably, his pants much too tight for his preference at the moment.

"I won't…I will not do anything like that again." He decided, meeting her wide green orbs. "If you would like to initiate such an intimate experience then you may do so, and you must also decide the factors of that intimacy. I will not pressure you into anything and I will not attempt it without your permission first. I don't want to hurt you." Even saying this, his member was throbbing in the confines of his pants.

He leaned over, kissing her softly once more. "Please just…Do not do anything you don't want to do."

****As he leaned over kissing her gently another time she scooted closer towards him, "I told you before silly," she kissed him once again only this time deepening the kiss, "I'm not going to do anything I don't want to." she smiled.


	5. Embarrassing

He leaned over, kissing her softly once more. "Please just…Do not do anything you don't want to do."

As he leaned over kissing her gently another time she scooted closer towards him, "I told you before silly," she kissed him once again only this time deepening the kiss, "I'm not going to do anything I don't want to." she smiled.

* * *

"Alright…" He breathed, smiling over at her radiant face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear once more. "I just don't ever want to push anything with you. I want to make sure that you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable." The boy leaned over to kiss her once more, pulling her on top of him and holding onto her hips. Her groin on his caused him to shut his eyes, resisting the urge to let out a breathy sigh.

She smiled, "I promise I will, you know me,"

He nuzzled against her jaw, kissing it playfully before petting her hair again. "I am glad that you are here. My bed gets lonely sometimes." He admitted, now nuzzling against her collarbone and leaving a light osculation there as well.

"I could fix that sometimes," she looked into his golden eyes, "Blair could always keep Soul company and I could always say I'm staying with Liz and Patty doing girl things." she rolled her eyes playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck comfortably.

"I would like that very much." He let out a low chuckle, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"So… I haven't asked anyone this before so I'm not quite sure just what I'm supposed to say…But would you like to go out with me? I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" His brow furrowed. "That sounds lame but I'm not sure how else to put it…"

He enjoyed her showering him with kisses, smiling up at her from under them. His heart flourished at being this close to her. "That doesn't sound lame.. I-" Maka was cut off when hearing a voice out of nowhere.

"Son! Maka? What are you two doing?" Death's voice startled Kid, causing him to nearly fall off the bed. "Father! What are you doing here?!" He asked, looking into the mirror.

"Well I was coming to see if you wanted a new mission but I guess I'm intruding! Sorrrryyy!" Death put a "peace" sign up with his two fingers and Kid nearly passed out. Maka waved, giving a nervous smile followed by a soft giggle.

"My little son's all grown up! You make your Dad proud, Kid! Maka is a very respectable woman!" Lord Death winked, making "boing" noises with his movements as always. "Dad, please leave, you're embarrassing me…" Death the Kid stated, his cheeks flushed.

"Oops! Sorry, son! I'll catch ya lataaaa!" The mirror faded back to Kid's startled reflection.

"Uh…Sorry about that. I suppose he could have come at a worse time." He admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay, better that it was your father than my Papa." she smiled, scratching the back of her head. "And by the way.." she said softly with a sweetish tang voice putting her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. "That sounded perfect, and adorable Kid." she kissed him on the lips, "Yes."

"Really?" He asked softly, his cheeks rouging. Though he'd asked, he hadn't really expected her to say yes or anything, despite the time they'd spent together that night. The boy grinned and kissed her back, playfully nibbling her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Thank you. That makes me very happy." The smile was still spread across his lips and he had a feeling that it wouldn't disappear for a long time.

"That's true, your Father would kill me for having you up in my room in the first place…Let alone on the bed together…" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I apologize. I could have gotten you into trouble."

Maka nodded, "Really." then smiled, kissing him back then giggling at the feeling of him nibbling at her bottom lip. "I think he'd be more worried about the fact that I was on top of you." she giggled. "It's okay. It doesn't matter to me anyways. Let's hope your Dad doesn't tell him though.."

Kid laid back, pulling her small body on top of his again. "You are beautiful." He whispered, leaning up to kiss her on the tip of the nose. "I'll never get enough of your laugh." He growled, flipping over so that he was on top of her. He pinned her hands above her head, interlacing his long, slender fingers with hers as he began to kiss down her neck, nibbling there as well. "You are so cute I could just eat you up." He said matter-of-factly, purring from low in his throat.

The Grim Reaper shook his head. "Dad's not a gossip. Besides, he knows what Spirit would do to me." Kidd frowned thinly. "I don't even want to think about it." He admitted, shivering. His smooth hands ran down the edge of her body as the brunette continued to osculate his way down to her collarbones, now squeezing her hips once more.

True, he's not one to gossip." she managed to get out between giggles. Letting out a more serious laugh, "Don't worry I'd Maka chop him if he tried to do anything to you." she smiled, her shoulders escalating as she spoke.

He chuckled with her. "You're ticklish, aren't you?" The boy asked, beginning to run his fingers along her sides.

"Yes I am.." She giggled, arching her back as he ran his fingers down her sides.

Kid nuzzled into her neck, leaving a small kiss there as well. "Thank you, my saviour." He said dramatically, laughing a bit afterwards. "I think that this Maka Chop thing will come in handy. Though I'm hoping that I won't ever have to experience it for myself."

Maka smiled, she liked how dramatic he was, it's what made him, him. "I'm hoping you won't have to either. It's like a reaper chop, just not as painful." she smiled. "Your dad taught it to me when I first entered the academy."

The Grim Reaper pulled back enough to look down at her face, tracing her now swollen lips with his fingers before leaning and pressing his against Maka's once more. "Your lips are very saccharine. Nearly as much so as your mouth." He murmured, a smirk playing at his own lips.

Maka blushed at this, looking up at him shyly.

"Dad taught you that?! He would never teach me." Kid pouted, crossing his arms and rolling off of her. "He thinks that I would use it on anything asymmetrical."

"Oh no." She pouted playfully grabbing her sides. "Maybe, I'll teach you." she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Just a moment." He murmured upon standing. The Grim Reaper stood up, carefully unbuttoning his jacket prior to shrugging it off, placing it in the bin on the left of his dresser which was designated for dark clothes. His fingers pinched the back of his T-shirt, tugging it up and over his head, tossing it into the "whites" basket.

Watching as he stood up noticing that he was starting to undress her cheeks turned red.

Kid removed his pants, instead slipping into a pair of black basketball shorts, bringing Maka a red pair as well as one of his T-shirts.

"Here you are." He stated, handing the clothing to her. The milky skin of his bare torso gleamed in the moonlight which shown through the blinds, his collarbones prominent and abdomen toned properly.

"I would've been okay with staying in this.." she looked down at the usual attire she wore, the only thing missing was her usual boots and and black jacket.

"Regular clothes are not comfortable to sleep in. I would prefer for you to enjoy yourself."

The boy tugged her up, his hands sliding under her shirt to rest on her bare hips once again. "I could always undress you if you want." He growled softly, sucking on the skin of her neck as his hands began to massage the line of her hip bones. Upon saying this, Maka felt her cheeks heat up once more.

"I'm only teasing." He sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her. "I will look away."

She reached foward and grabbed him by his basket ball shorts pulling him to her, "Actually.." she said quietly looking up at him, "That sounds like fun."


	6. The devil's fruit

"I would've been okay with staying in this.." she looked down at the usual attire she wore, the only thing missing was her usual boots and and black jacket.

"Regular clothes are not comfortable to sleep in. I would prefer for you to enjoy yourself."

* * *

The boy tugged her up, his hands sliding under her shirt to rest on her bare hips once again. "I could always undress you if you want." He growled softly, sucking on the skin of her neck as his hands began to massage the line of her hip bones. Upon saying this, Maka felt her cheeks heat up once more.

"I'm only teasing." He sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her. "I will look away."

She reached forward and grabbed him by his basketball shorts pulling him to her, "Actually.." she said quietly looking up at him, "That sounds like fun."

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushing at her words. He glanced away from her green orbs, his blush only deepening. "I… Are you sure?"

Maka blushed and nodded, "Sometimes it gets boring undressing by myself all the time." she giggled softly.

The Grim Reaper licked his lips, biting the lower one as he tried to control the arousal which was only continuing to build in his stomach.

"Alright…" He said conclusively, laying her down flat on her back coming up between her thighs and kissing her, one hand on her face as the other remained on her hip. His tongue brushed against hers once more, his fingers massaging the skin on her hip before slipping around her ass, holding the back of her thigh and pressing it against his side.

The boy couldn't help but grind gently against her, hoping that it would go by unnoticed but the moan escaping her lips told him otherwise. "Dammit…" He growled, her melodious sigh making his cock twitch. Kid broke the kiss, his brow pinched in concentration as he tried to control himself. "This is so hard…" The Grim Reaper admitted. After a few moments his eyes opened wide and he shot up. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" He said urgently, though the bulge had clearly returned to his pants. His cheeks burned brighter as he thinned his lips out of embarrassment.

"W-what's wrong?" Maka asked, sitting up slowly.

Maka knew what was wrong he was turned on, she giggled softly then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Nothing it's just that…" Kid glanced away, pursing his lips once again.

_'Think of asymmetry. You can't be turned on right now.'_

But when he glanced back at her he sighed._ 'Damn you for being so beautiful.'_

The Grim Reaper positioned himself behind her, his legs coiling around each of hers as his fingers brushed over her hips, lifting the shirt above her head. He brushed his lips along the exposed areas of her shoulder blades, lifting her hair to kiss the nape of her neck.

His lithe fingers softly undid her bra, sliding it off and resting his face in her neck, hiding his eyes. As she turned around, she felt the shirt being lifted above, shivering a little at the sudden coolness of the air then felt the hinges of her bra being unhooked. The spot he kissed behind her ear was tender and sent shivers down her spine. She arched her back slightly before being slipped over and being underneath him again.

The boy attempted to keep his breathing steady for a few moments before he slid the T-shirt onto her, gently osculating the space behind her ear before he flipped them over, her underneath him once again.

His lips ran down her bare stomach as he had pushed her shirt slightly up and he unbuttoned her pants, his smooth hands running down her outer thighs as he pulled them off. She had cute red underwear and it made him smile.

"On second thought I prefer you this way." He tossed the basketball shorts he was previously plotting to dress her in, playfully nuzzling her neck and leaving small kisses there, his strong but slender arms wrapped around her thin body. Maka looked down to see her red underwear, her cheeks heating once more.

Kid felt Maka's hot breath on the cool skin of his neck and shut his eyes, shivering and letting out a soft sigh.

"You're driving me crazy with that, you know." He stated, moving his shoulder slightly away from her. "I want to be cute with you but if you keep that up I'll have to take the necessary actions."

The Grim Reaper pulled her leg over his pelvis and began to gently trace shapes on her outer thigh, able to feel her skin prick under his touch.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "the necessary actions?" she raised an eyebrow, giving a small smirk.

"Don't be a tease." He murmured, poking his tongue out after she'd pulled away, questioning him. Their breath mixed between them, hers hot and his cold. Kid bit his lip, turning away from her deep, beautiful eyes. "Ughhhh…" He groaned, pushing his hands into his hair and resting his palms on his forehead.

The way her fingers were clasped around his neck made him able to feel her chest on his arm, her breath sweeping across the expanse of his shoulder once more. "You're killing me…" He grumbled, still looking the other way. "You are testing my self-control."

Moving one of the hands from his neck to his cheek, turning his head back to her for him to look at her, "I am?" she questioned. Maka giggled a little resting her forehead on his then looking him in the eyes.

"You are so baaaad." Kid whined, rolling his eyes at her before stealing a quick kiss. "You know just what you are doing to me and you are using it to your full advantage! And get your breasts off of me! They are perfectly symmetrical! How can you expect me to resist?!" the brunette ranted, glancing down at her chest quickly, his cheeks rouging afterward. "You are making things very difficult for me."

Maka blushed he was being adorable, she moved her head buried into the crook of his shoulder. After letting a out a soft giggle she muttered, "I'm not the one making things difficult here." as she muttered this she could feel her face turn bright red and cheeks turn hot.

"Hmm?" Kid pulled back enough to look her in the face, his cool hands cupping her smooth face. Her cheeks were extremely warm and they burnt bright crimson.

"You mean to say that you desire this? You have been coming onto me this entire time?" The Grim Reaper groaned once again, slapping his hands onto his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm an idiot!" The boy dragged his hands down his face out of frustration. "I thought you were teasing me… I never imagined that you'd actually want to…" Golden eyes flicked to green. "I do not want to do anything you will wish you didn't do. I don't want to become a regret of yours."

The brunette's slender fingers threaded through her ashy blonde hair affectionately.

The blonde pressed her swollen lips to his, "You're not an idiot, and I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to." she moved closer to him, putting both of her hands on his cheeks then putting her forehead to his and looking into his golden eyes. "And a regret of mine… is definitely something you will never be."

Kid shut his eyes as Maka kissed him. Her words made his chest flutter and a small smile claimed his lips.

"I always thought you had a thing for Soul…" He admitted quietly. "It was why I kept my distance, why I never sought after you until now. I've liked you for a long time…"

His golden eyes revealed themselves once more. "I never expected this to happen, though I wanted it to… I always wanted you." The Grim Reaper hugged her tightly against his body. "It pisses me off when Soul calls you flat-chested. You are beautiful the way you are, you don't need large breasts. Besides; _anything more than a handful is a waste._" He pulled back far enough to give her a little grin. "Your Father would kill me. But it's worth it…" The brunette boy leaned down to kiss her collarbones, his elegant hands returning to grip onto her hips. "_You are the Devil's Fruit, Maka Albarn_…" He said lowly, suckling her skin and leaving an indigo patch, nibbling on it before running his tongue over the affected area. "Tell me at any time if you want me to stop…"

"Souls my partner.." she muttered, "He really gets on my nerves sometimes, but I'm not sure if I feel that way about him." her cheeks heated, "but, I do know I feel about you that way, which is why I said yes." When he hugged her and said those words her eyes went a little wide, "Y-you really think so?" she asked as he pulled back a little giving her a small grin. Shivers going down her spine as his lips grazed over her skin.

"You have no idea how ecstatic that makes me. You are the most spectacular girl I have ever known." He pushed her shirt up, his fingers brushing softly along her skin as he kissed down her stomach.

"Yes, I mean it. You are flawless the way you are, _I wouldn't change a thing about you_."

His lips ran their way back up to the space just under her chest, where the Folded shirt now ended. "May I remove this?" He asked softly, gazing up into her emerald eyes. Upon seeing the blush which remained on her cheeks he rose a curious brow. "Have you done anything like this before?"

Her cheeks still heated she gave a small smile. Nodding she allowed him to remove the shirt, "No, I haven't."


	7. What do you want?

"Yes, I mean it. You are flawless the way you are, I wouldn't change a thing about you."

His lips ran their way back up to the space just under her chest, where the Folded shirt now ended. "May I remove this?" He asked softly, gazing up into her emerald eyes. Upon seeing the blush which remained on her cheeks he rose a curious brow. "Have you done anything like this before?"

Her cheeks still heated she gave a small smile. Nodding she allowed him to remove the shirt, "No, I haven't."

* * *

"You are so cute when you blush." He added, beginning to rub her sex through the soft fabric of her red underwear. Something overcame him, a small sort of sadistic smile gracing his lips. He pushed her underwear to the side of her entrance, circling his finger over it to tease her. His thumb began to rub at her clit, earning a series of enticing moans from his lover's mouth.

He did this for a while, nibbling on her earlobe as his cool breath swept across the expanse of her neck.

"What do you want?" He asked lowly, slipping his middle finger into her at an agonizingly slow rate.

When he started teasing her soft moans escaped her lips, "I want.." she said softly. Her back arched as he slowly slipped his middle finger into her.

Her tight walls pulsed around him as cum dripped down onto his hand. He brought it to his mouth, licking it off as he stared into her eyes. "You're quite wet." The Grim Reaper smirked, his tongue coiling around his finger. "You taste sweet." As he pulled his finger out and tasted her she blushed, then bit her lip.

The brunette kissed his way down her body once more, his hands moving down her outer thighs as he pulled her underwear completely off, throwing it aside. He spread her legs with his hands, biting her hip bone in a slightly rough manner prior to brushing his lips up her inner thigh, nibbling softly there as well.

Kid could see her back arching with anticipation, her toes curled as her legs clenched. She definitely wanted it.

"Do you want it?" He asked playfully, his throat vibrating on her skin.

When he asked if she wanted it she was still a little too excited to answer so she nodded her head slightly her cheeks turning red.

At her approval he smirked, subsequently kissing to her core. His tongue flicked at her sex, the boy sliding two fingers into her as he gently pumped them in and out, his free hand gripping her thigh and keeping her legs spread widely apart. Maka couldn't help the moans that escaped her throat, it felt pretty damn good.

Kid reveled in the beauty of her moans as he continued to nibble on he most sensitive of areas, pumping his fingers more quickly now. Maka's saccharine taste flooded his mouth as her cum flowed from her body. He felt her tremble, knowing that she was reaching her climax. He flicked his tongue along her sex once more, grinning against it when he heard a series of moans escape her lips as she clenched her legs harder, breathing hard as she came down. He kissed up her body, sucking playfully on a new patch of her neck. "How far are you wanting to go?" He asked softly, his voice like velvet as it filled the air. His fingertips traced shapes over her hip bone as he watched her carefully, golden eyes analyzing her face.

Just because she's never done this before doesn't mean she doesn't know anything about it, she's a bookworm, she's read plenty or romance novels. When he kissed back up her body then sucking on a new patch of skin on her neck she let out a short gasp, from the shivers that ran down her spine again. She looked up at him then into his golden eyes as he asked this question then smirked a bit, "That depends babe, how far are you wanting to go?"

His golden eyes expanded at her behavior "I…" It was an extremely rare thing for Death the Kid to be at a loss for words. He was very articulate, his intelligence something he tended to pride himself on. But Maka's large green orbs boring into his own as her enticing inquiry wrapped itself around his head made it hard to think.

He glanced away from her, a light crimson staining his previously ivory cheeks as he thinned his lips. "I refuse to pressure you into anything which you do not desire so I will only say this once: I am willing to do anything you want to, within reason. The physical intimacy in which we involve ourselves is strictly up to you. If you do not feel comfortable, then we will not continue." He began to gently trace figure-8s on her lower back, his gaze returning to her face. "However… Your bare chest pressing flush against mine is making it very difficult to think straight." He admitted quietly, his jaw set.

"Pressuring me?" she listened to him then put her hands on the back of his head lacing her fingers through his hair as she kissed him tenderly, "_mmmm_," she moaned softly, "who said I don't feel comfortable?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You're so cute." she muttered. "Speaking of bare chest.. I'm the one who has nothing on.. you however," she reached one hand down snapping the waistband of his black basketball shorts, then returned her hand back to its spot in his hair, then giggled softly, "still have one item of clothing left." she drug out the last word then kissed him again pulling away with a smirk.

"Cute..?" He repeated, blushing again and gazing up at her through his thick lashes. "Thank you. I've never been called cute before. Aside from by my Father, of course." Kid shook his head at that, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

When she snapped his shorts he groaned, wiggling away. "I don't know about this, Maka…" The boy's eyes escaped hers, his arms slipping from around her. "I don't… You've… You've never done this before. It will hurt… I don't want to do that to you." A small frown tugged at his pale lips. He felt her fingers curl under the gem of his shorts and a sound of surprise rose from his throat as his liquid gold eyes met hers curiously.

"Cute." she nodded. Maka giggled at the thought of Lord Death calling him cute. When he groaned then wiggled away arms slipping from her, she pouted and looked at him. She sat up slowly, "Everyone's first time hurts… at least that's what Mama told me.." she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "It's not like it'll hurt the whole time I'll get use to it." Seeing the small frown that appeared on his face she scooted back towards him, curling her fingers gently under his shorts. As his eyes met hers with curiosity she gave him a light smile, "I promise you won't hurt me, and even if you do it'll only be for a few moments."


	8. SEX CHAPTER COMING THROUGH

"Cute." she nodded. Maka giggled at the thought of Lord Death calling him cute. When he groaned then wiggled away arms slipping from her, she pouted and looked at him. She sat up slowly, "Everyone's first time hurts… at least that's what Mama told me.." she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "It's not like it'll hurt the whole time I'll get use to it." Seeing the small frown that appeared on his face she scooted back towards him, curling her fingers gently under his shorts. As his eyes met hers with curiosity she gave him a light smile, "I promise you won't hurt me, and even if you do it'll only be for a few moments."

* * *

"Maka…" He breathed. Her offer coiled itself around his mind and the brunette nodded his head.

"Okay… But if I… If I hurt you tell me to stop. Please. I will stop I do not want to harm you."

He laid her down underneath him, leaning to turn off the lamps at each side of his bed.

"Wait…No." Kid said with a dissatisfied frown, standing. "If we are going to do this, we're going to do it right." The Grim reaper collected a few candles, lighting them each around the room. He locked his door, throwing a sheet over his mirror to avoid his Father spying on them again, and turned on some quiet music. He took a rose from the vase on his dresser, climbing on top of her once again and handing the crimson flower to Maka.

"You are beautiful, Maka Albarn. I have had my eye on you for a long time. You're intelligent, symmetrical, hard-working, and adorable. I am wanting this with you because of these things, not voicing them because of the opposite." The brunette leaned down to kiss her softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face before his fingertips trailed down the curves of her body. Maka's emerald eyes bore into his own once again.

Maka took the flower smelling it then laying it down beside her. "How'd you know roses were my favorite?"

He smiled. "Whenever you came over with Soul I'd notice you eyeing them in my garden. You always smelled them the longest." Kid was quite proud of his observation; most would not have noticed such a thing. He claimed her mouth again, stroking her sex as his tongue brushed along her lower lip. His request for access was granted and the Grim Reaper gently grazed her tongue with his own, allowing her to taste herself. When she broke the kiss, letting out a small moan he grinned, subsequently resorting to suckling the skin of her throat, replacing his hand with his groin as he began to grind his hips against hers; only the fabric of his shorts separating them. The heat of her core made him groan lowly. And he ground a bit more roughly, the sensation teasing yet pleasurable. He shifted out of the clothing, setting it aside as he began to rub his moistened tip against her entrance, enticing her as he felt her skin prick underneath his touch. Kid continued to tease her that way until she was writhing underneath him with desire. His lips traveled to the space behind her ear. "Maka… Are you ready?" He growled softly, pulling back enough to meet her eyes. He would gaze into them when she gave her answer, wanting to be completely sure that she meant what she said.

Maka's cheeks flushed as he shifted out of his pants, rubbing himself against her. Taking a small breath she nodded.

Kid hugged her tightly, kissing her on her forehead amorously. "I truly do care for you." He whispered. "I want you to know that."  
"Tell me if it hurts and I will stop right away." Maka nodded as the Grim Reaper kissed her deeply, his tongue slightly brushing against Maka's, her taste filling his mouth.

He positioned himself with one hand, wrapping the other arm around the small of her back and slowly pushing into her, getting only about an inch before he felt her barrier. "I will do this carefully." He promised, continuing to slide through as tenderly as he could. Her walls were extremely tight around him, almost painfully so, as he was rather blessed with his genetics. The expression of agony contorting her face made him frown despite the immense pleasure which was crawling across his body.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, pausing in his actions as he felt the blonde's cavern readjusting to his size. "I am so sorry for harming you this way. It's not my wish to hurt you, ever." The boy frowned, seeing tears slip down her cheeks and he removed himself from her body. "I… We can stop." The boy shook his head. "Please… I don't want to see you cry." He stroked her tears away with his thumb, kissing the spot on her cheeks where each had been subsequently.

Maka looked up at him when he pulled out, bringing a hand to her cheek, she hadn't even noticed she was crying. "I.. I said it would hurt at first, but I would get use to it babe.." she gave him a smile before touching his cheek with her hand then pressings her swollen lips to his, before running her hand through his hair.

Kid shut his eyes, his brow pinched defiantly as the girl kissed him. He attempted to slow his breathing and then nodded, his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips gently against hers once more.

"I like when you call me that…" He murmured, gazing into her eyes as he began to push into her once more, watching carefully for any sign that the pain was too much to bear. The boy halted in order to put her hands on his back. "Dig your nails into my skin." He ordered. "It will help relieve your pain and I do not mind it. You won't hurt me, I promise. You can scratch me as well."

"But won't it hurt you? I.. I don't wan-" Maka was cut off by his lips to hers.

She began to comply and it sent a series of shivers down his spine, the pleasurable pain sending tingles arcing their way across his limbs. "Maka…" Kid breathed, kissing the space between her eyebrows which had dented from her expression. Against his better judgement he continued to slide into her, forcing himself to go slowly, though it was torture for him.

"We're halfway there…" He murmured softly. "I'm sorry this is harming you." His hand found her breast and he began to tease it tenderly, pinching the peak of it between his fingers as is body continued to press harder against hers. She was now at his base.

"Okay…" The Grim Reaper let out a breath, shutting his eyes. "How does that feel?" He inquired, his golden eyes opening to meet hers. "Does it hurt too bad?" Maka shook her head, "N-no. It's fine.." she answered quietly.

The blonde shifted to meet his lips, causing her body to clench around his and he pulled away, letting out a moan. "Maka…" He warned lowly, only opening one eye. "I don't think you understand how much self control I am having to channel at the moment. Seeing you underneath me like this…" The brunette scrunched his face a bit in frustration, his eye shutting once again. "It makes me want to do things to you that would cause too much pain for you right now."

Maka giggled softly, "I can handle pain, I've been through worse." she murmured sweetly, kissing down his jawline and neck.

Kid leaned down, his lips pressing against hers delicately before he pulled out, gazing into her green orbs once again as he slid into her once more. The boy continued to do this, slowly increasing his speed until he was rocking his body with hers at a comfortable pace. He let out a series of groans, primal sounds escaping from low in his throat as the pleasure racked his body.

His sturdy hands traveled to her hips, clutching tightly onto them as he continued to thrust into her, now suckling a patch of skin just below her collarbone. The Grim Reaper felt blood begin to trail down his back and he bit down on her skin a bit roughly, though he didn't break it.

****Letting out moans of her own, the blonde became distracted with wet liquid on his back, at first she thought it was sweat, but that was a lot of sweat. "K-kid?.."

"Hm?" He asked, stopping immediately to look at her. "Are you harmed?" The boy set a hand on her waist, frowning. "If you need me to stop then I will."

Kid grinned as the girl showed him the blood on her hands, a guilty look on her face.

"You look like a puppy." He commented, the smirk still pulling at his lips. "It is fine I told you that you could do it. It feels good. I can handle it."

His mouth met hers once again as he began to thrust into her harder, shaking the entire bed as he did so. The Grim Reaper let out a low growl, his nails digging slightly into her hips as his body pounded into hers, the wet and hot cavern pulsing around his length forcing moans from his mouth.

Her groans mixed with his and it only enticed him further, their hips slamming together as they became completely intertwined. "Maka…" He grunted, pulling out for a few moments and resting his face in her neck. "I've never…" The blonde was by far the most amazing girl he'd ever known. "I've never imagined that this could really happen with you." He took her hand, staring into her eyes and kissing her knuckles. He laid back, pulling her body on top of his. Kidd kept eye contact with her, tugging her core back onto his and rocking his hips up into her slowly, the intimacy of their moment only serving to add to the ecstasy.

"I've never imagined it either." she murmured, allowing him to pull her on top of him letting out a soft giggle, they kept eye contact with each other, as he rocked his hips up into her and she rocked her hips down into him. She leaned down to meet his lips as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip this time asking first to grant access into his mouth.

Kid accepted her tongue into his mouth, breaking the kiss on occasion not only to breath but also let out small gasps of pleasure. He began to go faster, causing the girl to bounce on him. He went from completely inside of her to out, his brow pinching in concentration. A wondrous feeling was building up inside of his stomach. "Maka…" He breathed; feeling her walls constrict around him. "You're getting close again, aren't you?" Maka's cheeks heated as she nodded. Another smirk played at his lips as he reached his hand between them, rubbing vigorously at her clue as he continued to thrust into her.

Her hitched breaths and screams filled the room as her body vibrated against his.

Kid shut his eyes, groaning as they came in unison. He filled her with his seed, being a Grim Reaper and therefore unable to reproduce by physical means.

"That was amazing…" He murmured, kissing her forehead and pulling her sweat-sheened body against his own. Maka smiled, "Yes it was~" she sang lightly. His chest rose and fell exaggeratedly, the heat of her skin comforting him. Glancing at the blonde's face offered him a sense of satisfaction. Her hair was now wild; completely asymmetrical, though somehow she still looked beautiful, even to him. Her rouged lips were swollen and parted slightly, the sheet of sweat on her chest glimmering in the moonlight which trickles from between the blinds. "You are so, completely beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to deliver to the girl a soft kiss. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning down her body as well, beholding the sight before them. "And I must say you have an absolutely flawless body. Very elegant." Kid's fingertips trailed down her side once more, tracing the curve of her chest, waist, and hip.

Maka wasn't used to compliments about her body, the only thing people ever really focused on was her chest, which is why she's called tiny tits. Hearing these sweet things from Kid her cheeks heated, she didn't know what to say.

Kid pulled her thigh over his waist again, tugging her body closer to his. He held her face into his neck, tracing shapes on the small of her back. She allowed him to pull her thigh up over his waist bringing their bodies closer again. He drew shapes into her back which made her smile, "You're so cute when you do that." she muttered.  
"When I do what?" Kid smiled down at her, continuing to trace an assortment of things on her skin.

"When you draw shapes into my skin." she murmured mimicking his actions with her hand that was placed lightly on his chest.

Maka's soft hand on the flat, pale plane of his chest put a small smile on his lips. He kissed the top of her head, his lithe fingers running through her hair. The brunette tilted her chin up in order to give her another gentle kiss. "You know that There is no way I will let you go now." He informed her, grinning lightly. "You're mine now." He sucked delicately on her jaw, chuckling before pulling back. "You are so cute."

"I won't argue against that." she giggled softly. She leaned down touching their foreheads together, then kissed him tenderly, "Not as cute as you." she murmured, knowing that she was going to get some arguing out of that.

His smile turned to a grin as she accepted this. "Good." He noted, setting his nose against hers and closing his eyes.

At Maka's words his golden eyes flicked open once more, expanding. "Have you gone absolutely mad?!" The Grim Reaper asked, staring astonishingly down at the blonde. "You are completely symmetrical in every single way, and everything about you is beautiful. You are far more appealing than myself." He stated matter-of-factly.

As his eyes flicked open a smirk went across her face, "I have gone mad before.." she stated jokingly. She smiled then wrapped her arms around him to hug him and pull him down to her, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Hm, then how about this?" She looked at him and smirked, "We're equally cute, like a symmetrical thing?" she gave a soft giggle, keeping eye contact with his golden orbs.

"Your laugh is adorable, you know. It's quite infectious."

He rolled his eyes, giving her an expectant smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it." The Grim Reaper poked her between her eyebrows.

At her suggestion he pursed his lips, glancing away stubbornly. "You know that I can't resist symmetry…" He stated. When the blonde pressed her nose against his he stared back at her. His arms slipped around her body in return and he held her against him as well. The boy greedily kissed her again, slowly yet deeply before he broke it. "Are you tired or would you like to shower? I would wash you." He began to kiss down her neck again, following the expanse of her collarbone.

"A shower sounds nice.." Her words dragged out as grazed down her neck and across her collarbone.


End file.
